


Lapses

by superRDF



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCnU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then we allow ourselves a lapse in judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapses

**Author's Note:**

> first try at anything like this so hope you enjoy (:

How could she _not_ be drawn to him?

 

She had a father so daddy issues wasn’t really an option. In truth it was something that didn’t need to be over-analyzed. He _was_ Bruce Wayne after all, the billionaire that women around the world pined for. She was a woman right? Just because she actually had a brain between her shoulders didn’t mean she was immune to his natural good looks.

  
If anything she was more susceptible to them because she knew he was much more than a billionaire.

 

_“Oh Bruce!”_

 

Of course there were parts of Bruce Wayne and the Batman that he’d never fully share with anyone, but sharing this was enough for her. It would have to be.

 

Yet the way he touched her, teased her, his fingers trailing over her body made her feel like she’d never have enough of him. The ways his fingers gripped her contrasted with the gentle movement of his lips. It took the term hot and cold to a whole new sexual level.

 

Yet when he thrust into, God when he thrust into her, he was every bit the Batman. Rough, thorough, and causing screams. Of course the screams that echoed off the ceiling of the Batcave were a different shade then those that filled the streets of Gotham. They were filled with pleasure, his name often whispered in between.

 

There were times when he would let her have control and she would ride him till they were both spent. Having that kind of power of the Batman was far more empowering than stopping a jewel thief, if she was being honest. She conquered the man they feared, and he let it all happen.

 

However tonight wasn’t one of those nights. He was in control, his body firmly in control of hers. His rugged hands ran through her red locks and pulled her into a kiss. With him she did what she did with no other man: she surrendered. He turned her into an average, weak in the knees, woman even when it was so much more.

 

But of course they both knew it wouldn’t last. Couldn’t last. The Batman wouldn’t allow it to. She was more than capable but not invincible he had said, and if to prove the point presently she felt her body trembling under his muscled body. It was hard not to think about it when he gave orgasms like these.

 

She cried out, his name escaping her lips before he shushed her with his own lips. It wasn’t long before she felt him releasing inside her, joining her in ecstasy. After it was done they were both breathing deeply. She felt as if she had gone through a hundred sparring sessions and then some. However she always took gratitude in knowing she had worn down the Batman, admittedly a bit unconventional.

 

It was a moment of peace before they returned to reality. Because it couldn’t last. Bruce Wayne had to find a blonde bimbo and her flirting with Nightwing would continue.

  
But every now and then they would have lapses, meet here when the city was asleep and they would let themselves forget responsibility and morals. If only for a night.


End file.
